


Чаепитие в медотсеке

by Squirry



Series: 2+1=3 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Продолжение истории знакомства Дока и сержанта.





	Чаепитие в медотсеке

Каюта Дока - напротив медицинского отсека. Хорошая каюта, даже чуть больше стандартной офицерской. По крайней мере, вместо крошечного откидного столика в ней помещается нормальный большой стол: хоть есть за таким, хоть работать.

Док заваривает чай, ставит на стол одну кружку, потом начинает рыться в сумке, стоящей в углу. Вытаскивает вторую кружку: точно такую же, но другого цвета. Подковыривает ногтем стикер на донышке, приклеивает его на торец стола. Споласкивает кружку кипятком, протирает салфеткой. Сержант косится на стикер: дата продажи - вчерашнее число. Похоже, что кружку Док купил специально для него, когда в последний раз был на Рестене.

Чай у Каннингема очень крепкий. И очень сладкий: Док, не спросясь, бросил сержанту в кружку сразу четыре кубика сахара, как и себе. Кружки прозрачные: у Дока - дымчато-серая, у Микки - голубая, как лед в проруби. Микки отхлебывает глоток, сползает на стуле пониже, укладывает голову виском на столешницу: хорошо, что нет больше этой чертовой струбцины. И смотрит на поверхность чая в кружке: сначала одним глазом - сквозь кружку снизу,  потом другим - сверху. На стол рядом с ним опускается пачка галет, в чай ныряет ложечка, поверхность закручивается воронкой: Каннингем по-хозяйски размешивает сахар сначала в своей кружке, потом - в сержантовой.

\- Мне механики в доках сказали, вас обстреляли на прошлой неделе, - разбивает молчание Микки. - Шаттл под списание пошел.

\- Было такое. - Док, против обыкновения, не слишком многословен.

\- А с Ховардом что? 

Ховард - пилот шаттла медслужбы, немолодой уже мужик, спокойный и непрошибаемый, как танк, пострадал при обстреле. По слухам, ранение было таким тяжелым, что его оставили в госпитале на Рестене.

\- Жить будет. - Док хмурится, вздыхает. - Осколок в голову поймал. Проникающее в мозг. Прогноз неплохой. Думаю, восстановится, но... Я вчера его видел и три дня назад. Динамика так себе. Комиссуют в любом случае. Я пока с Янгом летаю.

У Янга среди пилотов и механиков репутация не слишком аккуратного лихача.

\- Янгу не раненых возить, а картошку с капустой на камбуз, - хмуро продолжает Док. - С Ховардом я, по крайней мере, спокойно делом занимался, а не думал, сядем мы или угробимся. Кстати, а ты не хочешь перевестись? Я б тебя взял.

Сержант от неожиданности давится галетой.

\- Подумай, - настойчиво говорит Док. - Если подашь рапорт о переводе, я его пропихну, чтоб подписали.

\- Если я уйду, это ослабит группу. Запасных пилотов нет. Значит, новичка пришлют, со стороны. 

\- Ослабит, - не отрицает Док. - Только ты подумай, может, это им на пользу пойдет? Вдруг они за ум возьмутся, выводы сделают.

\- Какие выводы? - не понимает сержант.

\- Ну, если новый пилот тоже загремит в больничку, может, они догадаются его навестить хотя бы пару раз?

Микки стискивает зубы. Чертов Каннингем, попал по больному. Внимательный засранец.

\- При чем тут это? - стараясь выглядеть равнодушным, говорит Микки. - Если я переведусь, это будет...

\- Плохо? 

Сержант кивает. Звучит наивно, но сути дела это не меняет. 

\- А не бывает таких поступков, чтоб прямо всем хорошо делали. Кому-нибудь да будет плохо, обязательно. 

Черт побери, Микки прекрасно понимает, о чем это. Потому что это, в общем-то, -  про его собственную жизнь.

_ Родители предполагали, что их переезд - точнее было бы сказать, побег - с Салма никак не ударит по детям. Что те смогут ассимилироваться практически безболезненно. Что их жизнь сложится лучше, чем у родителей. Так и вышло. Для младших. Но не для него. Он ко времени переезда закончил восьмилетку, не определившись еще со специализацией. Научился контролировать свое тело, трансформацию, усвоил основные навыки боя в транс-форме. Казалось, этого достаточно, чтобы делать карьеру дальше, с такими-то исходными данными против хлипких инопланетников-маркабцев. Но оказалось, что его карьера  в вооруженных силах Маркаба никому нахрен не сдалась. Он закончил школу, после армии собирался идти в Академию Военно-Космических сил. Но уже через полгода после призыва стало ясно, что новобранец - а впоследствии сержант Кириллов - ценная боевая единица. Слишком ценная, чтобы повышать его и убирать его задницу из горячих мест, требующих умения сражаться. Простого, без затей, умения выживать и убивать; салмских рефлексов, скорости, силы. И что для сослуживцев он так и останется неведомой зверушкой, - точнее, опасной зверюгой, - сколько бы раз ни вытаскивал их из-под огня.  _

__ _ И Микки плюнул, сдался. Не стал поступать в Академию. Заключил контракт и остался в той рейд-группе, где служил. Здесь, хотя бы, к нему привыкли. А переведись он куда-то - все начнется заново. Опять придется доказывать окружающим, что он не опасен для своих, что он не полный идиот, не безмозглая машина для убийства, что он не...  _

\- И вообще ты, парень, опоздал чуток со своими опасениями, как бы кому неудобство не причинить. Тогда уж нужно было маму просить, чтоб на раннем сроке аборт сделала. Да и то небось успел бы кому-нибудь насолить, - не унимается Каннингем.

\- Все, хватит, - решительно говорит Микки. - Давай не сейчас, ладно? Такие вещи с бухты-барахты не решаются.

\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно частит Док. - Но ты подумай, в любом случае.

Микки кивает и утыкается в кружку с остывшим чаем. 

\- Вообще твоим орлам радоваться бы, что у них пилот может один пол-отряда заменить. И подумать, что если вдруг ты уйдешь, к ним сунут новичка или того же Янга, который...

До сержанта доходит, что Каннингем не видел его в деле, не видел полной боевой транс-формы. Потому и храбрый такой. Клыки видел, правую руку - зафиксированную на операционном столе, "когти работают? проверь!" - видел, а вот спину...

Микки все еще злится: не столько на Дока, сумевшего разглядеть то, что его не касалось, сколько на себя: стоило столько лет по кирпичику выстраивать благополучный фасад, чтобы он развалился от случайного прикосновения. 

Поэтому он резко - резче, чем стоило, - поворачивается спиной, дергает футболку вверх, задирая ее на плечи, и выпускает шипы.

Кажется, Док отшатывается.

Сержант выжидает секунд тридцать и разворачивается к нему. 

Док улыбается. Губы у него белые в синеву, зрачки расширены, на лбу крупными каплями выступил пот. Нормальная реакция. Микки такое видел десятки раз. 

"Кретин, - говорит он себе. - Что ты наделал, кретин".

Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить: "Нравлюсь?", - и в этот момент в голове взрывается сверхновая. Ослепительная вспышка не дает вдохнуть, выдохнуть. Рот закрыть тоже не получается. Где-то в районе уха словно вбили костыльный гвоздь.

Док толкает его к креслу, встряхивает за плечи, пытается усадить. Сквозь звон в ушах до затуманенного паникой сознания доносится: "Да убери ты эту хрень!"

Повторить приходится несколько раз. Наконец Микки начинает соображать и убирает гребень. Док с облегчением прислоняет его к спинке кресла - кажется, до сих пор он удерживал сержанта практически на весу, - и начинает жесткими пальцами прощупывать заклинившую челюсть. Разминает мышцы, слегка массирует. Паника постепенно отступает. Док на секунду исчезает из поля зрения. Возвращается, натягивая на руки медицинские перчатки. Зачем-то лезет к сержанту в рот, продолжая при этом массировать челюсть снаружи. 

\- Клыки не вздумай сейчас  выпускать, - предупреждающе говорит Каннингем. 

И нажимает на челюсть. В голове снова взрывается и пульсирует боль, в ушах щелкает, и рот закрывается сам собой. Док едва успевает вытащить пальцы.

Сержант выдыхает и сползает по спинке кресла, словно из него выдернули позвоночник. Док заглядывает ему в лицо, треплет по макушке. Микки с облегчением приваливается головой к его плечу. Лоб в испарине. Вообще он весь взмок, словно мышь под метлой, футболка липнет к спине.

\- Зря я тебе эти галеты подсунул, - сокрушенно бормочет Док. - И в обед, небось, твердое что-нибудь жевал?

\- Яблоко, - со второго раза выдавливает сержант. - Откусил пару раз.

\- Яблочки, значит, жрал? Ах ты идиот! - обманчиво-ласково тянет Каннингем. - На физиотерапию будешь ходить через день. 

Микки пугается, что тот сейчас вскочит и побежит писать назначение. Но Док стоит рядом, вплотную, легонько продолжает массировать челюсть и скулу. Трогает уши, задевая верхнюю жесткую кромку.

\- А это еще зачем? - недоуменно спрашивает он, проводя пальцем по краю ушной раковины.

\- Не знаю, - честно признается сержант.

Кажется, его потихоньку отпускает. Руки уже не трясутся, сердце не пытается пробить грудную клетку.

\- Может, чтоб не чесалось, когда вспотеешь в скафандре, - в шутку предполагает Док.  

\- А обдув в скафандре на что?  

\- Какой, к херам, обдув, когда у тебя сустав клинит? - внезапно взъяряется Каннингем. - Никакого обдува, никаких сквозняков в ближайшую пару месяцев!  И про яблоки забудь. И чтоб никаких минетов. Если только месяца через два, не раньше. Исключительно под надзором врача. - Док выразительно расправляет плечи, явно намекая на собственную высокую квалификацию.

\- Строго ты, - хмыкает Микки, - и не забалуешь. А целоваться? 

Каннингем довольно жмурится, хитро посматривает сквозь рыжую щетку ресниц.

\- Это можно. Только аккуратно. Рот широко не открывай. Вот так. 

Он присаживается на хлипкий подлокотник кресла. Целует - очень осторожно, лишь слегка надавливая на губы, придерживая ладонью затылок.

\- Да не разевай ты рот! Скромнее, сержант, представь, что ты барышня на выпускном. Барышни - они, конечно, разные попадаются, но...

Док еще вещает что-то, но сержант уже не слушает. Думать не хочется вообще. Одно ухо после засады с челюстью до сих пор заложено. Звук расслаивается, доносится будто издалека: обычно в таких случаях помогает хорошенько, от души зевнуть, но... сейчас это явно не лучшая идея. И, вдобавок, заложенное ухо облегчает фильтрацию докторского трепа. 

Микки растекается в кресле, закрывает глаза. 

Док гладит теплыми ладонями по плечам, осторожно проводит языком по нижней губе, забредает, дразня, в уголок рта. Словно и вправду целуется с барышней, а не с двухметровым мужиком. Сердце глухо бухает в груди, щеки начинают гореть. Руки сами тянутся обнять, придержать за пояс - да ладно, за задницу, - чтоб не навернулся с подлокотника. Док нажимает чуть сильнее, раскрывая его губы своими, царапает грудь сквозь ткань футболки; вздыхает прерывисто - Микки ощущает движение воздуха на лице. Нащупывает языком рубец на внутренней поверхности щеки. Сержант и сам в последние дни обзавелся привычкой трогать этот рубец языком, но Док явно невовремя на нем зациклился. Как бы его интерес из сексуальной сферы снова не перешел в профессиональную.

\- Ну заканчивай уже с медосмотром-то, - хрипло говорит Микки, открыв глаза и на секунду отстранившись. И бесцеремонно стаскивает Дока с подлокотника к себе на колени.


End file.
